


Cloud Nine

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [8]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: January 16th is a blessed day, M/M, Men can be fangirls too, bathroom blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Saga was nervous to finally meet Kento. It's stupid, because Kento's a splendid 12 years younger than him and Saga's been around long enough to have seen and met a lot of people more famous than him. But it's special, because it's Kento, and Saga's grown so attached to him through a screen that it felt straight out terrifying meeting him for real.Prompt: Anticipation
Relationships: Saga (Alice Nine)/Nakajima Kento
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Kudos: 4





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> .... Hello :D  
> So okay, I've been a little nuts over this connection since A9 covered sz songs, and then I read Saga's twitter. And damn. That homo. So I had to write this, sorry absolutely not sorry. 
> 
> (Except if you're an alice nine fan, I didn't write them in like 10 years so I'm sorry if I got something wrong)

“Oh no no, thank you!!” Nakajima Kento politely but violently declines the offered cigarette, and Saga watches his apologetic smile carefully. His teeth are so white and straight, it doesn't even look real.

“Okay,” Hiroto shrugs and offers the cigarette to Shou instead.

“No because you're not allowed or no because you don't smoke?” Shou asks before putting the cigarette between his lips and patiently waits for Hiroto to light it for him.

“I don't smoke,” Kento says, still smiling as he watches Hiroto light both their cigarettes with a spark of interest in his eyes.

“Ever tried?” Saga asks, unable to help himself.

He's been more or less interested in Kento for longer than he'd like to admit, since Kento was just a kid when he first saw him. Since then, Saga watched him as he grew up into the man he is today. Charming, professional, beautiful, the perfect prince character that somehow doesn't feel like a character at all.

Saga must admit he was nervous about today. So fucking nervous actually. Not because of the TV recording, or the performance itself. He was nervous to finally meet Kento. It's stupid, because Kento's a splendid 12 years younger than him and Saga's been around for long enough to have seen and met a lot of people more famous than him. But it's special, because it's Kento, and Saga's grown so attached to him through a screen that it felt straight out terrifying meeting him for real.

Shou and Hiroto invited Kento out easily, and for once Saga's grateful they know too much about him because he couldn't do it himself. Couldn't manage anything but the basic pleasantries you tell your idols and it was kind of pathetic how he stumbled over his words. But thankfully his bandmates were smooth, all “come out later, it'll be fun, we did cover your songs you know let us buy you a drink”.

And Kento came along. He's much more casually dressed now than earlier today, in a black T-shirt and blue jeans, a silver necklace resting right on top of his collarbones and Saga keeps looking at the bare skin shown at the neckline. They're sitting next to each other and Saga can actually smell him, taking deeper breaths than he needs to just to inhale the pleasant cologne. He really badly wants to ask what brand it is just so he can buy it and smell it when he wants to, but that's probably psycho warning on that one.

“Once or twice,” Kento says with a small smile, turning his head to look straight at Saga as he replies. Kento really looks at you, Saga thinks, feeling like Kento's dark eyes can see all the secret thoughts he ever had about him like they're written on Saga's face. “It's not my thing.”

“All the better,” Shou says, breathing smoke over the table as he leans forward to look closer at Kento's face. “Does so much for your complexion not to smoke.”

“I wouldn't guess you smoked then,” Kento says, an effortless and shameless compliment, and Shou raises an eyebrow, glancing at Saga with an obvious question in his eyes.

Saga just shrugs. That's Kento for you.

“Thanks,” Shou says, sounding like he lost his train of thought as he eyes Kento. “I kinda still wanna suck the youth out of you though, look at that face.”

The last part is directed to no one in particular, only brought forth by a substantial amount of beer, and Saga snorts a laugh at Kento's bewildered expression.

His face is so well sculpted it's not fair, and Saga's thought several times tonight that if he'd looked even remotely like that he wouldn't have needed all the make up he's caked on his face throughout the years.

“Thank you, but I'm really not that young anymore,” Kento laughs, and he only sounds a little embarrassed. “There are several younger talents if you're into drinking their blood.”

Shou turns to look at Saga again, pointing at Kento with surprise all over his face. “Is he for real?”

Saga grins and takes the chance, reaching out to lay a hand on Kento's shoulder, feeling warm muscles under the thin fabric of his T-shirt and despite what he says next, it feels so surreal. “Feels real.”

Kento glances at Saga's hand, at the polished nails, his eyelashes long and black as he looks down, and then actually winks at him when Saga withdraws his hand.

Saga aggressively raises his cigarette to his lips again to try and make the nicotine calm the tingles spreading from his fingers.

“You're younger than us, is what he's saying,” Hiroto explains, unnecessarily, but it gives Saga something else to think about besides what his body is doing. “How old are you anyway?”

“Uhm,” Kento starts, looking like he actually has to think for a moment, and Saga wets his lips in order not to reply for him. He's 26, for almost exactly two more months. “I'll be 27 in like two months.”

Hiroto and Shou exchange a pained look.

“Remember 27?”

“Barely.”

“Am I really that much younger than you guys?” Kento asks, looking genuinely curious as he eyes them in return. When he gets to Saga, he lingers.

“I'll be 40 this year,” Shou laments, reaching for his beer to try and drown that sorrow.

“Next year,” Saga adds, smiling because he finds a lot of joy in Shou's panic about the number that doesn't concern him that much.

“And I'm only 35,” Hiroto smiles, earning him a shove that doesn't make his expression any less smug.

“Wow, you really don't look it,” Kento says, wide-eyed, and Saga can't figure out if he's acting or not. But that's Kento's charm. “Do you have families?”

“Iew, no,” Hiroto winces, and both Saga and Shou laugh.

“What he said,” Saga agrees, because a family isn't really on his agenda. Obviously.

“Do you?” Shou asks, and Saga turns to watch Kento's reaction because this, he's very interested in.

“I have a dog?” Kento offers with half a shrug and a gentle smile, and he's so pretty Saga's barely embarrassed he kind of knows Bonita's birthday. “No one else right now.”

“You ever sleep with anyone in the agency?” Shou goes on, and Saga kicks him under the table because _seriously_.

“... Why do you ask?” Kento asks, finding himself quickly after a second of wide eyes and parted lips. He doesn't sound nearly as offended as he should after a question like that.

“Isn't he really cute, that other guy?” Shou asks, looking up at Saga like he's supposed to fill him in, waving the remains of his cigarette. “With the lips?”

Saga just glares at him, because even if he might have mentioned that once or twice, it's obviously not something he intends to repeat in front of Kento.

“Is that Kikuchi Fuma you're talking about?” Kento asks with a small, amused smile, fingers playing with the condensation on the outside of his glass.

“Yes! I think so,” Shou nods, and Hiroto nods too, encouraging him even though nobody should encourage him right now.

“... He's cute,” Kento agrees after a moment's pause, voice a little richer, look more calculated as he looks up at Shou, and a harsh strike of unflattering jealousy goes through Saga's body. “Why, you into doujinshi or something?”

“Oh, he sure is, Shou, remember that time when you posted-” Hiroto starts, but Shou firmly cuts him off.

“No!” he exclaims, and Hiroto laughs, exchanging a knowing look with Saga. They all remember the Harry Potter incident.

“He's just into pretty guys,” Saga explains as Shou tries to keep Hiroto quiet.

“... You think I'm pretty?” Kento asks, turning that intense look on Saga instead, and it actually _feels_.

“Uhm, I...” Saga starts, then clears his throat because he is a fucking adult. “Yeah. You're really pretty.”

“Thank you,” Kento says, voice low and the smile genuine as he reaches for his glass. “You're hot. Are those piercings?”

It takes Saga a second to understand what was just spoken to him, as Kento's eyes linger on his lips and he gets an acute urge to wet them.

“Not anymore?” Saga finally gets out, along with half a smile, and Kento eyes him shamelessly while humming in acknowledgement.

“Did it hurt?” he asks instead, and Saga recalls when his lips piercings were done.

“A little,” he says, and right now, he really misses them. He feels like Kento would have liked them.

Kento smiles, like that's funny, but Saga's pretty sure that's not it.

“Excuse me,” Kento says then, and starts rising from the table. “I'll be right back.”

Saga blinks as he watches him get up and leave in the direction of the bathroom, feeling much more like himself when Kento's out of his immediate sensory field.

He watches Kento leave for as long as he can, and then turns back to find both Shou and Hiroto staring at him like he's a complete idiot.

“... What?” he asks, because even if them doing that isn't unusual, it feels a little alarming right now.

“What do you mean what? What are you still doing here, go after him?!” Shou hisses, Hiroto's big eyes widening pointedly as he nods in the direction Kento went, and so Saga scrambles to get up.

His heart is beating in his throat as he opens the door to the dimly lit restaurant bathroom. It has three stalls and it's not the cleanest, but it's empty except for Kento leaning against the sinks with a small smile, like he was expecting company.

“I almost thought you weren't coming,” Kento says, tilting his head cutely and the smile is radiant despite the depth of his words. “You really like me, don't you?”

Saga wants to say something cool, but he doesn't trust his voice or his brain right now, so he simply shrugs, lips wanting to form a smile simply because Kento's smiling at him.

“Good,” Kento says, voice almost a full octave lower than his usual speaking voice, and Saga actually shudders as Kento reaches out for him and tugs him into a stall.

The door locks behind them and as Kento pushes him back against the flimsy wall, Saga wonders if this isn't the most unexpected person he's ever been in a bathroom stall with. And there were plenty of surprises back during their PSC era.

Kento leans in and places a kiss against his neck, a hot touch of lips that sends sparkles over Saga's skin, and then drops to his knees.

“Oh, shit,” Saga gets out, feeling his eyes bulge as Kento looks up at him with amusement playing on his features, so surprised by this turn of events he doesn't even know what to do.

“No?” Kento asks, mostly teasing but a little serious too, long fingers coming up to Saga's belt buckle and Saga wants to lick along the veins on his hands.

“Fuck yes,” Saga gets out, feeling himself hardening and he briefly wonders if this is really happening.

But then Kento tugs at his belt, and he doesn't wonder anything anymore. He half wishes he had a cigarette just for something to do with his hands.

Kento tugs his pants and underwear down, just enough, effortlessly and still somehow smiling as he eyes Saga's erection like he's planning out the best approach.

“Fun,” he breathes, probably at how stupidly hard Saga is already, and the air touching his bared skin makes his erection jump. “Tell me how you like it?”

And then he leans in, long fingers wrapping around the base firmly and Saga's head falls back with a thunk as Kento's lips part for the head of his cock.

He groans at the first wet touch, and forces himself to look down again, watching Kento's plush lips wrapped loosely around his cock, tongue teasing at the slit and his fist very lightly increasing and decreasing pressure. He looks insanely sexy down there.

“More,” Saga gets out, because he wants so much more, wants to grab Kento's hair and fuck his face and spray his face with cum. “Oh.”

Kento follows direction flawlessly, giving _more_ , lips tightening as they slide down further, starting to actually suck rather than just play around.

“Fucking hell,” Saga says, half groan and half speech, and his hips flex forward a little on their own, which Kento doesn't seem to mind. “Fuck, you look good down there.”

Kento makes a humming noise, looking up at him as well as he can and it's nothing but encouraging, so Saga goes on.

“You're so pretty,” Saga moans, trying to keep his voice down but Kento's doing a very good job and that makes it hard. “Surreal. Fuck. Never thought you'd- Fuck.”

He draws a deep shaky breath to try and regain control of his voice, because honestly, he's usually cooler than this.

“Want to do all kinds of things to you,” he goes on, and Kento makes another humming noise, pulling off for a moment to lick along the wet shaft as he looks up with a curious sparkle in the darkness of his eyes.

“Tell me about it,” he says, and even though it's just a request, it feels like an order directly to Saga's brain that he can't refuse. “I want to know.”

“I want to- ngh,” Saga cuts himself off when Kento slides back down his erection, further this time, to where his lips meets his hand, and starts moving slightly back and forth. “Pull your hair and fuck your face. Tie you up and blindfold you and-”

Another groan breaks his speech as Kento moans around his erection, and the vibration feels good enough that his eyes close and his hips push forward.

Kento looks up at him, tilting his head so invitingly towards Saga's fisted hand that there's no question of what he asks for.

Saga's fingers are shaking as he unclenches his fist and slowly threads his fingers into Kento's thick hair, feeling a familiar stiffness in the styled strands, but it's nothing compared to what he's used to. Carefully, he combs through the black locks a few times to get rid of some hairspray, before slowly twirling them around his fingers, effectively stilling Kento's movements.

He looks down again, at Kento's expectant look that meets him, and carefully thrusts forward. Kento's eyes fall closed and his other hand settles on Saga's thigh, just holding without pushing. So he tries another thrust, and another, and Kento takes it.

Saga doesn't dare really going for it, because he doesn't want to hurt him and they don't know each other, but fuck it's hot as it is, the control rushing through his veins and he speeds up uncontrollably.

Kento tries his best to keep up, licking and sucking and it's a wet mess but it's so hot it's insane.

Saga's getting close and it must be obvious, because Kento's hand on his thigh rises to his hip and very firmly presses him back against the wall to stop the erractic pace as Kento takes over dictating it.

It only takes another few moments, and Saga comes so hard he shoves a hand over his mouth to muffle the pathetic noise, trying to force his eyes to stay open as he watches Kento gently sucking him clean and swallowing like it's no big deal.

When he pulls back, rubbing his jaw a little and wetting his lips, his cheeks are pink and his eyes sparkling, and Saga really wants to kiss him. But he's down there, and all of Saga's energy goes to standing up straight right now.

Kento helps him get dressed again, and then gets up from the floor like effortlessly, smiling just like he's done all night.

“That was fun,” he says, almost giggles, and sends Saga a long look. “You owe me one.”

And then he opens the bathroom stall door and steps outside, fixing his hair in the mirror before leaving.

Saga just stares after him for a couple long moments, gathering his bearings again and he wonders if he's getting too old for blowjobs in bathrooms. When he looks himself in the mirror, his face is still pink, and he looks about as fucked as he feels, so he lingers for a little bit longer before leaving the bathroom, trying to not look too obvious.

Kento better still be out there so Saga can give him his number.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
